Haruhi de neve e os seis sanfitriões
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Baseado no filme Branca de neve e os sete anões; adaptado para Ouran 8D KasanodaxHaruhi


Haruhi de neve e os seis Hosts

Era uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, uma menina, que mais parecia um menino, morava num castelo, e trabalhava como empregada de uma bruxa malvada, que acreditava ser a mais bela mulher de todo o reino de Ouran, a bruxa chamava-se Eclair (?) e a menina, Haruhi...

Eclair tinha um espelho, que ela havia apelidado de Renge, e todas as manhas, ela olhava-o e perguntava:

Eclair: Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

E o espelho, por medo, sempre respondia a mesma coisa...

Renge: Não sou espelho, e tenho nome – expressão de raiva –

Eclair: Muito bem então, Renge, Renge minha, existe alguém mais bela do que eu? Viu como não soa bem?

Ok, não era bem isso que o espelho-Renge deveria responder, então vamos tentar denovo...

Renge: Não, ó bruxa-Eclair!

Eclair: Muito bem...

Isso se repetiu até um dia que... Após a tradicional pergunta da bruxa Eclair, o espelho-Renge deu uma nova resposta...

Renge: Há alguém mais bela do que você sim, bruxa-Eclair

Eclair: O QUE? QUEM É A VAGABUNDA?

Renge, espantada: Erm... Sabe a menininha que trabalha aqui, a que limpa o banheiro?

Eclair: é um menino ._.

Renge: Não, ela foi eleita a mais bela do reino segundo a revista Moe-Moe-Ouran da semana!

Eclair: Grrrr! Corte-a cabeça!

Renge: Sinto informar-lhe senhora, mas não é essa sua fala ._.

Eclair: Ah é... Ehem, acho que precisaremos da ajuda do lenhador para um "servicinho" MWAHAHA – risada diabólica -

Enquanto isso, a tal menina, cujo qual já citei o nome, Haruhi, limpava o banheiro de visitas do palácio da bruxa-Eclair...

Haruhi –assobiando (é assim mesmo?) –

Voz do nada: Por favor, Fujioka Haruhi, comparecer aos aposentos da bruxa-Eclair

Haruhi: Eu? '-'

Voz: Não, a égua ¬¬

Haruhi: Ta bem, já entendi...

Ela vai até o quarto da bruxa-Eclair...

Eclair: Oi querida! 8D

Haruhi: o-oi?

Eclair: Quero que vá para o mato buscar uvas verdes para mim...

Haruhi: Uvas verdes? Mas onde vou achar isso? Ainda mais que uvas verdes ainda não estão maduras e...

Eclair: NÃO INTERESSA! – percebe o tom de voz nervoso e logo tenta disfarçar – Quer dizer, procure bastante então, querida! Mas não volte sem no mínimo 57 cachos de uvas verdes para mim n.n

Haruhi: CINQUENTA E SETE? Como vou conseguir tantos?

Eclair: Se vira garota!

Haruhi: Umpf... Ta bem... – sai do quarto –

Enfim, depois de muito procurar, Haruhi encontrou uma estranha parreira de uvas verdes, sim, eram todas verdes...

Haruhi: Hm.. que estranho... bom, pelo menos vou poder levá-las para a bruxa-Eclair...

Ela começa a pegar os cachos de uvas, mas é surpreendida por uma mão gelada em seu ombro...

Haruhi: Quem está ai?

A pessoa atrás dela responde: Eu fui contratado para te levar deste mundo para as trevas!

Haruhi: Ã? O_õ

Pessoa: Meu nome é Nekozawa, e eu recebi a missão de te levar desta para a pior!

Haruhi: Desta para a pior? Que você quer dizer com isso?

Nekozawa: Vou te amaldiçoar! Essa gente de hoje nem sabe mais interpretar textos ¬¬ Go Beelzenef! 8D – mostra o fantoche para Haruhi -

Haruhi: Um... fantoche?

Nekozawa: Não é um simples fantoche, é o boneco amaldiçoado, Beelzenef!

Haruhi: Mas por que você vai-me amaldiçoar, Nekozawa-sempai? O_õ

Nekozawa: Por que... Por quê? Na verdade... nem eu sei... Na verdade, a bruxa-Eclair me pagou para exercer esta função...

Haruhi: Oh...

Nekozawa: Mas é mesmo.. eu sou o príncipe da Magia Negra, e isso não tem nada a ver com Branca de Neve! Então, o que me impede de te deixar fugir?

Haruhi: Na verdade você... – interrompida –

Nekozawa: Eu tenho que voltar ao meu clube! Toma, fique com a edição especial de madeira do Beelzenef como minhas desculpas! – entrega a edição especial do Beelzenef e desaparece dentre as arvores da floresta –

Haruhi: Ai ai... E agora, pra que lado eu vou? Hm... Tanto faz... – sai andando pela floresta... –

Ela caminha durante algum tempo, mas junto com a noite, alguns pingos de chuva começam a se manifestar...

Haruhi: Chuva? Espero que não tenha trovões... – ao terminar a frase, uma luz forte de trovoada ilumina o céu, seguida do barulho –

Haruhi, que tinha muito medo de trovões permaneceu paralisada, com medo, procurou um lugar para se esconder e encontrou, algum tempo depois, uma casinha...

Haruhi empurrou a porta de entrada, e adentrou a casa sem nem perguntar se havia alguém... escondeu-se embaixo da mesa, tentando afastar o barulho dos trovões...

Adormeceu...

**CONTINUA...**

Editorial (?):

Oe pessoal!

Sonhei com essa fic, me deu a louca, e cá estou, escrevendo o_o

Ficou meio estranha, mas tudo bem...

Hosts no próximo capitulo n.n

Isso é uma fic KasanodaxHaruhi, só pra constar 8D

Espero que esteja legal :D

Deixem reviws e ganhem uma estrelinha dourada 8D

Bjos!

jahneh


End file.
